The Diary
by BroodBoy
Summary: "Hi. I am James Arthur Quinn Jr. i will tell you that you may not like my story. this is a story of Vengeance, Lies, and Love. many people do not like stories like these. but i may be wrong." rated M for sexual content, language, and violence.
1. Not Your Average Diary

The Diary

**A/N: This is not based on a book. Or anything. I just got this idea after a dream I had. And I didn't know where else to put this…so yeah. Please enjoy. I haven't been writing in a while. But this story has me getting back into writing. **

Chapter 1: Not Your Average Diary

Hi. My name is James Arthur Quinn Jr. And I will tell you now that you might not like my story. Because this is a story of Vengeance, Lies, and Love. I heard not many people like stories about those things. But I may be wrong.

My father James Arthur Quinn Sr. died a week ago. I know I should be sad about it, but he was never around for me to actually care. His parents started their own winery in Napa, California. And when my dad was old enough he opened up his own restaurant featuring my grandparent's wine. It went big so he expanded all around the U.S starting in Los Angeles, then over to Austin, Texas and up to New York. When I was younger I never saw him. EVER. He was always on business trips and whenever he came home I was asleep.

He cheated on my mom with his secretary while in a layover in Pittsburgh.

I will NEVER visit Pittsburgh. EVER.

So now I am Here in Los Angeles. Im moving here to take over the family business, since my father never re married after he divorced my mother, and I am the oldest of my brothers. I inherited his business and a third of his net worth. Which I will not lie about. It's a lot.

I come from a very upper class family because of the winery. But I was never spoiled. I started working at the age of 13. Helping out on the winery grounds. After that I did my span of normal jobs like working in a grocery store, working as a bus boy at my parents restaurant. I paid my way through college and got my paramedic training done in less than a year.

Im 26 years old now, single, and moving to a new city is a bit nerve wracking. Los Angeles is much more hectic than Napa. Im a country boy and I am not used to this city life. But for now I am moving all my stuff a(or lack there of) into my new apartment.

My Cousin Kyle is helping me move in. I don't have much stuff, but mostly basics, my bed, TV, computer. Kyle is probably the only family member I am really close with. mostly because he is like me. Although he is shorter and fatter than me. This being said. I am NOT short and fat. Im 6 foot 1, 193 pounds, athletic build, dark blue eyes. Im pretty good looking if I do say so myself. Although my history with women would say otherwise.

"Where do you want the TV?" Kyle asks as he carried it in through the door.

"just put it there on the floor I'll take it out of the box later." I answered as I placed another box of my clothes in my bedroom.

In retrospect, I would rather do intense cardio sessions than move again. Honestly moving a king size bed up 7 flights of stairs is just torture, even for a fit guy like myself. We barely fit the bed through the door and we slumped against the wall our faces a whole new shade of red.

"you need a couch dude."

"yeah I know…I'll buy one tomorrow." I answered back catching my breath. Kyle leaves after we eat some pizza and have some beer. We ended up moving everything in a few hours which is good. Tomorrow I would have to go down to IKEA and buy a few things of furniture but nothing too bad. I start my job at the restaurant next week. I lay down in my bed and look over at the clock. It's 11pm.

Im still in bed. I am restless. And it's 1am. I wanna go out. So I do. I lace up my running shoes and grab my hoodie from the closet along with my baseball cap. I start off slowly but pick up the pace about 5 minutes in. I think a lot when I run. Mostly about my mom.

She died when I was 20. Most people who lose someone will be more sad than angry. But for me I find other ways to cure my aggression. When my mom died, me and my partner were the first paramedics on the scene. I didn't even notice it was the parking garage next to my mom's job. I didn't know it was her until I turned her over and saw here face. Some gangbanger passing through had assaulted her. And my mom being the woman she is fought back. He shot her twice in the chest. These were her last words.

"I love you James. And don't worry about me. I will be fine. Take care of our family. And find the man who did this to me. Make sure he gets what he deserves."

She died in my arms that night. And I've had the same dream every night since. In my dreams I save her. And she is still alive. But sadly it is only a dream and I snap back to reality. There is a dark alley to my right. The smell alone would detour you, but I am on the hunt. I go down; the shadows almost playing tricks on me. I hear movement behind me, but I am not scared.

"I think someone is lost." A man says behind me. I stop. I take a deep breath. And I turn.

"Actually. I'm not, I'm just taking a short cut." I say with a smile. I pull my hoodie on so he does not get to see my face clearly. I hear more movement, another two guys come out of the shadows. They approach me, getting closer and closer to me. I stand my ground because I am not nervous. I have done this before. Why have I you ask?

Because I am completing the promise I made to my mother. I'm trying to look for the man that killed my mother.

Klatyton LeBrey.

Just saying the name makes my blood boil with rage. A notorious gang leader here in L.A. He takes no prisoners, and does not give mercy to anyone.

I hear the click of a switchblade and my body goes into defensive mode.

"give me your wallet or else Chino here will have to take it from you." The guy with the blade asks.

"hmmm…let me think about it…how about."

"No." I said my voice low and raspy.

I punched the guy to my left in the nose quickly feeling it break under the pressure. The guy to my right grabs my arm, but I bring my other one to his temple. He winces and loses his grip. I pull his arm back pushing his head down into a dumpster. The guy with the switchblade rushes toward me but I dodge him grabbing his hood and throwing him against the brick wall. I hear the other guys groan on the ground im sure in pain.

"alright buddy. Lets see how useful you are." I say in a deep voice keep my head lowered so he wouldn't see my face.

"take it easy bro…we'll leave you alone…" he stuttered

"Klayton LeBrey, what do you know about him?" I asked.

"I ain't telling you shit." He answers. I take the switch blade and put it against his neck pressing it against him hard.

"whoa w-whoa. Okay l-l-look im a low levler…I know of him but I've never met him in person. Just rumors about him ya know…" he said trembling.

"what rumors?" I hit his head against the wall again.

"I work for Big Jim, he's high level, he knows Klayton, he usually hangs out at The Klondike Bar." He snitched.

"Big Jim. Okay. This worked out better than I thought. I want you to send Big Jim a message." I say putting him down for a second. I take the switchblade away from his throat. I catch his hand and jab the knife deep into his hand. He screams in pain and falls to his knees.

"WHO ARE YOU MAN! WHAT THE FU…." He said trying to pry the knife from his hand.

I say nothing and continue down the alley and start turning back towards my apartment. I get back home in an hour and it is now 3 am. I lie back down in bed and close my eyes. Nothing gets me to sleep through the night like a good hunt.

**Post A/N: All right so basically. I write this in the form of a movie. So for every major character I introduce I'll give you an actor or actress that would play this character. **

James- A younger version of Eric Dane

James' mom- Meryl Streep

James' Father- Liam Neeson

Klayton LeBrey- Nelsan Ellis

Big Jim- Michael Clark Duncan

Cousin Kyle- Seth Rogen


	2. Nostalgia

The Diary

**A/N: I DO NOT own or work for any of the companies and/or products that are mentioned in this story. **

Chapter 2: Nostalgia

2 days after move in day.

There is no feeling like the feeling you get when you wake-up alone. Especially after you've known the feeling of waking up next to someone.

I had my first long term relationship at 16. Her name was Alyssa. We met in high school. She had these deep chocolate colored eyes and long brown wavy hair. She was a volleyball player and I was a tri-athlete. We were kind of a power couple, but the spark started when we were in biology. That day, we had to dissect frogs and she ended up feeling sick so I had to take her to the nurse. Ever since then we were together. I took her to homecoming and Jr. prom. Our senior year we went to prom and ended up being king and queen.

If you are still and high school and you are reading my story. Then I will tell you that all of this does not matter in the real world. Your managers and bosses will not care if you were prom king or prom queen or if you scored with a bunch of girls in high school. Everything changes once you graduate.

We lost our virginity to each other on prom night like some sappy teen movie. Honestly it wasn't as big a deal as I thought it was going to be.

We broke up after my mom died. What a way to end a 4 year relationship. We still chat sometimes. She currently lives in San Francisco, married, with two kids. Im happy for her. (but not really.)

My second girlfriend I got when I turned 21. Her name was Danielle. She had this dirty blonde hair and green hazel eyes that drove me wild. She always wore these dresses that were modest yet sexy at the same time. I don't even have words to describe. I met her at a bar. I was so hammered that I just casually walked up to her and asked her out. She said yes, only because she didn't want me to kill myself because of the state I was in. We hit it off pretty well. But it wasn't a surprise to me, my mother raised me right.

You wanna know the sexiest thing about Danielle though? And it wasn't anything about her looks. It was her voice. She had this raspy almost sensual speaking voice that drove me crazy. She could seriously say something like,

"Did you get any Cocoa Krispees today?"

and I it would get me so turned on I couldn't even think strait. And if you're wondering, the sex was amazing. I was inexperienced still at that young age, but I learned quickly and being an athlete definitely helped with my endurance. It was different than with Alyssa when everything had to be romantic and set up to the mood.

When I was with Danielle it was almost out of the blue. I honestly used to think that she only wore dresses because it would just be easier access for me. There was this one time, no joke. We had just gotten back to my apartment from the grocery store (she was living with me at the time, I was 22), and I just finished putting down the last bag when she said…

"hey did you get any frozen waffles?"

"babe I don't think I got them." I said. She was angry and she started this big argument about waffles so by the end when she said.

"James all I asked for was some fucking waffles and you just forget. What if we have kids are you gonna forget to feed them?" she screamed getting up in my face.

"They're just. Fucking. WAFFLES!" I yelled back.

It was silent for a moment before she attacked my lips and started tugging at my shirt. She was about a foot shorter than me so I needed to level the playing field. I lifted her up on the counter and we started having sex right then and there.

We broke up a couple of months after that incident.

But those were good times.

But now I am single and it has been 2 years since I've had any other sexual relationship with another woman. And the feeling of waking up alone still gets to me. Mostly because I think it's time to settle down and start a family. Im 26 for god's sake. My mom if she were alive would have been saying things like

"James, you should look for a nice girl to marry so I can meet my grandkids."

Or how she doesn't want to be the only one of her friends without a grandkid. I told her before she died that I'd have kids just like she wanted. But this is enough trying to remember the past. It just get's me depressed.

I get out of bed, the sunlight creeping through the blinds of my bedroom. My walls look plain and dull. Only my bed and desk occupy the rather large space. I make a mental note about going to IKEA and buy a TV stand and a couch. The apartment itself is pretty spacious. A medium sized kitchen, two full bathrooms, one living room area and one large bedroom. Honestly, I probably won't even use one of the bathrooms.

It's now 1pm. Im still in my pajama bottoms laying on the floor of the living room with an empty bowl of Cocoa Krispees in front of me.

Mental Note: buy table for eating.

I jump into the shower and by the time I leave out the front door it's 2:27, not my fastest time, but still adequate.

There is a cute girl that passes by me in the hallway but she is not my "type". Im kind of picky when it comes to potential girlfriends. Especially now that im looking for one to get married to. I get down to the parking garage and see my current wife. My truck.

Yes, like you might have guessed, me being a country boy. I drive a truck. And I love it to death. I named her Maxima. Yes I named my truck. Guys like to name things. It's like it makes it official that it's ours.

No. I do not have a name for my dick.

Anyways I start her up and as always she roars awake and I head towards the IKEA, which is decidedly one of my least favorite places to shop at. It's Second to Costco. Too many stupid people with no manners or sense of courtesy. All im asking is for you to not leave your cart in the middle of the aisle. Please.

I get there and because it's 3pm in the afternoon on a Thursday it is packed. Don't these people have jobs? I shouldn't say anything because I am here pushing around a flatbed shopping cart in a white v-neck, dark blue basketball shorts and some air Jordans. It's a step up from the guy in front of me with jeans, crocs, a wolf shirt and to top it off a fanny pack.

I browse through the "TV solutions" aisle and decide on a black one. I don't remember the name of it. This being said,

Dear IKEA,

Please start naming your products with names that I can pronounce and actually remember.

I walk over a couple of aisles to get a small table for the kitchen so I wouldn't have to eat on the couch everyday. Again with the weird names but it was small and fit perfectly in the kitchen area.

There are bunches of moms with their kids here shopping for things they probably don't even need. I walk down towards the couch section and look at the different models. I choose the most normal looking one in a dark gray tone. This aisle is pretty empty except for the woman near the end trying to get a big box of something into her cart. At first I spotted her through my peripherals, but I turn and I see her from behind.

She has this dirty blonde hair that's just reaching to the middle of her back, in loose curls and perfect. Her white dress barely above the knee, showing her beautifully toned lower legs. I automatically know who this person is and my heart races. I haven't seen her in 4 years. But I have to act cool so I casually stroll over with my cart and catch the box for her before it falls to the floor.

"Here ya go miss…" I get to see her face. Danielle has matured nicely. If it was possible, she got even prettier.

"Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor." She said in her raspy tone of voice. She smiled, her green eyes shining just like I remember. God help me because I don't know how I can keep composure. If I weren't so restrained I would bend her over one of these weird looking couches…

Chill James, Chill.

"Danielle. I haven't seen you since…"

"Since we broke up" she finished. She looked down at her feet before looking back up at me.

"Yeah. Since then. What have you been doing?" I asked as I walked with her to the cash register which was somewhere in the building I guessed. Damn this place is confusing

"Im a teacher now. Music teacher actually." She said walking slowly with me. I don't really know exactly why she broke up with me. She never told me. But im glad that she is successful. She does have a beautiful singing voice.

"That's great. You always had a really good singing voice." I said with a smile. Man was I really glad I had taken a shower before this.

"What about you? Are you still doing the paramedic thing?"

"Actually I was until about two weeks ago. My dad just died so I have to take over the family business." I say, I look at her, and her smile is gone and I know the words that are coming next.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's okay. It's not like it's your fault…is it?" I said jokingly trying to change the mood. I see her smile creep onto her face and she laughs slightly.

" You're still the same James. Making lemonade out of lemons." She said looking up at me. Her gleaming eyes killing me inside.

I smile at her and laugh slightly. "Yeah. Same ol' James."

We reach the check out and the cashier takes me first. She scans my items and asks me…

"and the lamp set and lounge chair as well?" she pointed at Danielle's things. Before Danielle says anything I answer and say yes. Good move James, good move.

"James… don't. I can get it." She said grabbing my hand as I reached for my wallet. Her touch still feels amazing, her soft hands against my skin, I feel my heart race once again.

"It's okay. Just call it a late birthday present. It was last month right?" I said.

"You remembered that?" she said letting go of my hand. I take my wallet out and hand over my card to the cashier.

"Yeah. I always remember birthdays." I lied.

The cashier charged me and we walked out I helped Danielle to her car and I put her things in the trunk.

"Alright well that's all of it" I say wiping my hands on my shorts. This is awkward I don't know what else to say. But thankfully she breaks the silence

"It was really nice seeing you again James." She said getting closer and opening her arms to give me a hug. I hug her back and damn does it feel good.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too Danielle." I say before releasing and backing away. I should get her number or something. But I start to walk away towards my car.

"Hey James. What are you doing tonight?" she asks. I stop in my tracks and smile before turning around.

"Nothing actually. Probably going to assemble all of this furniture. Should be a fun night." I said laughing.

"Well do you wanna get some coffee or something? Catch up." She said taking out her cell phone.

"Sure what's your number?" I ask taking mine out. 4 missed calls. Oh well. This is more important.

I get her number and when I get home I am ecstatic. I get into the shower and take a quick rinse. I wasn't sure of what I should have worn. But now I'm sitting at a starbucks in dark blue jeans and a button up shirt. I wish I had gone with a short sleeve because it's very hot in here. Maybe it's just me because I am a bit nervous. But I see her walk in and it seems like everything is okay.

The date it self went well and we ended up going back to my apartment to catch up even more. Mostly she wanted to know about me and how I was doing. But she told me she really likes teaching.

"I always knew you'd be a good teacher. You were always really good with kids." I said as I took a swig of coffee. She leaned against the counter as she held her cup of caramel macchiato close.

"Yeah I love those kids. They're just so ready to learn all the time." She said with a smile.

"That's great. I kinda wish I would have gotten a job as a teacher." I said.

"Really why?"

"I mean with the divorce rates the way they are. Imagine all the single mom's I would meet." I said with a small chuckle. She laughed softly and bit her lip.

"Yeah or you can meet some really cute teachers." She said raising an eyebrow looking down at her coffee., her voice was low and raspy and it was turning me on ever so slightly.

"Maybe." I said my voice just as low as hers. I take a step closer to her and now her chest is almost flush with mine. I take a breath and brush away a stray strand of hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. I don't know exactly what came over me. It was just an instant attraction again. And it had almost been like we were still together. The longing of her touch was overwhelming me.

"It's been too long." I whispered looking into her eyes.

"Too long." She responded as she got up on her on her tiptoes to kiss me. Her touch was like fire. It was like she hadn't gotten any in years. But it wasn't like I had either. Her hand gripped the back of my head pulling me into her even more. She hopped up on the counter of my kitchen on her own and I settled between her loving thighs. We separate for a moment to catch our breath. My hands go down to her thighs slowly pushing her dress upwards. She inhales sharply as my fingers glide up her skin to her hip, feeling the elastic of her underwear push against my hand.

During this she is looking into my eyes, and I am looking into hers. She bites her lip and pushes herself into my hand. My fingers caress her and she moans slightly leaning her head back. I insert one of my fingers into her and start up a slow motion getting her wet with every thrust.

By this moment I know she can feel my growing erection against her thigh. And she notices this. Her fingers work her way to my belt unbuckling it giving me a little bit of freedom. I groan because her fingers quickly unzipped my pants and wrap around my hardened member. She pushed my jeans down and rubbed me down over my boxer-briefs. I groan and push a second finger into her she moans my name in that raspy low voice of hers and I almost cum right then and there. But I hold myself and start to move toward the bedroom. Her strong legs wrap around me as I shuffle to the bed. I lay her down and she looks into my eyes as she slowly pulls down her own panties. I stand over her as she looks up at me. And I pull down my boxers and uncover myself. She smiles and bites her lip as her hands wrap around me and slowly glides up and down.

Im not gonna lie and say my package is huge. Honestly it's only 6 inches (6 ¾ when im hard). Nothing too big or too small. But really, it all matters on how you use the thing. But right now, she controls me, she is my master.

I look down at her as she scoots her self upwards towards the head of the bed. She curls her finger signaling me to go over to her. And I do. I kneel over her and push up her dress over her head. She takes it off and throws it to the floor and I smile at her. She is my beautiful Aphrodite. I know something is off and she looks at me cause she knows something is up too. Protection. I get off of her quickly before going into the bathroom to find a new box of condoms. Thank god for being prepared. I take one out and go over to her and position myself over her again. She sits up taking the condom from me and insists on putting it on me. Her slender fingers going over my length. I groan and thrust slightly upward.

"Someone's in a hurry." She said sexily as she lay back down on her back.

"Sorry. It's been a while." I smiled before thrusting into her.

The night was long. And so was the session. I thought I would only last 30 minutes because of the fact that I haven't been having sex as often. But I went for a good two rounds before passing out. She of course being a girl had to have all the fun and cum like a thousand times. But that is an exaggeration. It was only 5. It was 2am by the time we actually fell asleep. We were breathing hard and I could feel the droplets of sweat on my forehead.

I held her close before I felt myself drifting off to sleep. What a way to be nostalgic.

**Post A/N:** character update.

(note: I've been watching glee a lot with my neighbor so sorry for the uncreativeness)

Alyssa- Lea Michele

Danielle- Dianna Agron


	3. The Morning After

The Diary

Chapter 3: The Morning After

1130am

Like I said in the last entry. There is no feeling like waking up alone. When I opened my eyes I searched to my left. But Danielle was not there. I figured maybe she was making coffee or in the bathroom. When I got up I pulled on my boxers and walked out into the kitchen. But again she was not there. I saw a small note written on a piece of cardboard.

"James, im sorry for leaving so early. Call me or come visit me."

She left her home number and house address. I didn't know why she had to leave early but honestly I just wanted another night like that so I ate some breakfast, which consisted of cold pizza.

Mental Note: buy real groceries

I jumped into the shower right after, although I didn't want to lose her scent off me. After I was done I stepped out, the towel wrapped around my hips. I look in the mirror, I haven't shaved in two days so my stubble is looking pretty manly right now. I decide to keep it and go strait to brushing my teeth. I run my hand through my hair and think about whether I should style it or not. It's cut short on the sides but longer up stop. Kind of like Brad Pitts hair in Fight Club. But my hair isn't blonde it's a dark auburn color. I end up just putting a tiny bit of hair wax in it to shape it. I flex in the mirror once im done.

Ladies, we are just as concerned with our appearance as you are. Trust me.

I've been lagging in the exercise department since I got down here to L.A. I think about joining a gym. And this being Los Angeles im sure there would be one just down the street from my apartment. It's not that im not in shape or anything. You can see the muscles that I've worked on. But everyday they are getting less and less defined. I have scars on my chest from altercations with some of Klaytons goons. There is a large scar on my left pec. I got in a fight with this big 200 pound Samoan guy with a switchblade. It was not fun, but I returned the favor by plunging the same switchblade into his thigh. I have more some on my back as well, but I don't remember the stories to them.

I remember last night as I run my fingers over the scar on my chest. Danielle ran her slender fingers over each one. Her soft skin making my body tingle all over. Her kisses soon followed her fingers and again I tried not to get to excited. Last night was amazing. At least I thought, I hadn't been with a woman in a while. I look at the scars one more time, but now all I think about is Klayton and how I need to get to him soon.

Danielle is the only one who knows why I have the scars. And she's kept my secret all through these years. I remember times when I would come home to her. She would be waiting on the couch and every time she would hug me as I came in through the door. It didn't matter how late I was, she was always there. Through the good times and bad times.

There was one instance when I came home bloodied and exhausted. I had bits of glass still stuck in my right side. I walked in through the door of my apartment and I fell to my knees. She rushed over to me helping me to the bathroom. She helped me take all the pieces out and stitch me back up. It was one of the moments in life where you remember it vividly.

"Are you sure your okay hun?" she would say as she picked another piece of glass out of the wounds in my side. She had very steady hands, and she was careful not to make any quick movements. There was a good amount of blood on the floor, but she had gotten used to it.

"Yeah…im fine." I would lie as I felt the sharp pain of the glass as it came out. I ran my hand across her face and she leaned into my touch. She smiled but concentrated more on what she was doing.

Looking back on it now, the reason I think she left me was because she was getting so tired. She couldn't take care of me anymore; she had to live her life not worrying about whether I would be coming home that night.

I try to get her off my mind so I start brushing my teeth and then walk into my room going through some boxes of clothes. I chose a dark grey baseball shirt and dark tan cargo shorts. Im not that into fashion or anything, but I am particular about what I wear.

I decide that I want to start building the furniture that I bought. It didn't take long only two hours. The T.V center took the longest of the three, but it wasn't anything to hard. I sat down on the new couch testing it out for the first time. It was very comfy and was wide enough to lounge in or take a good nap.

By this time it's already 3pm and I decide to go visit Danielle. Im not gonna lie. I am excited. I imagine her wearing another one of her infamous dresses with nice heels accentuating her lean legs. But I try not to get ahead of myself. I go downstairs and get into my truck putting her address into my navigation system. The drive there was easy but not quick it took me a good hour just to get through the rough LA traffic. By the time I get there it's 4:27. It's a nice suburb house the garden kept nice and neat. Her car was in front so I knew she was home. I had stopped to get her some tiger lilies at the store. I remembered those were her favorite type of flowers. I walked up to the front door and remembered to breath. I pushed the doorbell and heard the ring inside the house. I waited for a good minute before I heard the lock click open. To my surprise it was not Danielle who answered.

It was a little girl around 3 or 4 I suppose. She had these bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair. I didn't know whether this was Danielle's kid, or someone she baby sat. but I was confused, and she had much explaining to do. I kneeled down to get to eye level with her and I spoke.

"Hi. Is Danielle home?" I said.

She looked at me strangely and I heard footsteps approaching and a familiar voice.

"Jemma what have I told you about answering the door…" Danielle said as she walked into my view. She was wearing a pink dress and was barefoot, and her hair was done into a braid, looking very ethereal. She stopped as she saw me and I stood back up with a smile on her face.

"Im sorry mommy but what if it was Santa!" she said with a huge grin on her face. I had almost forgotten it was already nearing the end of November. I smiled at her innocence and looked back up at Danielle who had almost gone pale. I don't know why maybe she was surprised. I think I was going pale myself, she has a kid, which means she might be married, which means she's cheating on him with me.

"Well even if Santa comes, tell me first. Go play in your room." Danielle said as she swung a kitchen towel over her shoulder. I snapped back into reality and handed her, her flowers. "I remembered that you liked these."

She smiled sweetly and took them walking towards the dining area. She put them on the table as a centerpiece. "You were always the charmer James, but I wish you would have called first."

"oh you mean so you can hide the child that you forgot to mention to me yesterday?"

She turned around her smile now gone and her expression blank and serious. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked into the kitchen. I followed her like a little puppy dog.

"Im sorry…but I mean we spent all this time yesterday on catching up. And you left out this part about you being a mom. Also you didn't even stay for breakfast. " I said as she started washing some dishes.

"Breakfast huh. Cold pizza and beer seems like a great breakfast." She said scrubbing away. I couldn't see her face but I knew she had some sort of sneer on her face.

"well I just moved in what do you want? Steak and lobster? At least some coffee or something."

"well I needed to get back home and I have this thing it's called a job." She said as she picked up another dish to clean. I thought about how beautiful she looked. I knew she would be a good mom. A good wife. Although maybe a good wife wasn't part of this equation equation. I decided to test it out.

"Well it wasn't really breakfast I was worried about…" I said as I got closer to her. I got up behind her so that she could feel my chest on her back. I slid my hand down her arms and she placed the plate down. She leaned her neck over and my opening was clear. I kissed her soft spot between her collarbone and the beginning of her neck. She moaned as my hands went up her arms and down towards her thighs. I felt her shake slightly and place her hands on the edge of the counter.

My hands crept closer to the bottom hem of her dress. My hand picked up the front of it, my fingers finding her hot center. She moaned once again and her hands slid down to mine pushing them down and away.

"I can't do this with you…" she whispered

"You didn't stop me last night." I said as I spun her around

Now she was facing me. Our bodies completely flush against each other. I felt her hands slide up to my chest and felt the pressure as she pushed me away.

"Last night…I… I don't know what came over me. It just had been so long since I saw you and all these memories started rushing back…it was a moment of weakness and it will never happen again." She said as she dried her hands.

"Danielle you know there are still feelings for me in you somewhere. Or else you wouldn't have done what you did with me last night."

"I have a daughter now James. I have to take care of her. I can't start a relationship with a man who still goes around at night like some low rent Batman finding his vengeance." She answered as she went over to the fridge. I caught her by the arm but was quickly interrupted by a small voice.

"Mommy im hungry. Can I have a snack?" little Jemma said as she walked into the kitchen. She had a Disney princess t-shirt on along with some jeans and pink converse.

"Sure honey." She said with a smile and gave me a serious look pulling her hand away. I walked towards Jemma who was sitting at the table, her legs swinging back and forth underneath the table. I sat down next to her. She was tall for her age, and she was definitely smart. I was admiring her art work on the refrigerator. She was a great artist. She even signed all her artwork at the bottom. Jemma Q. Harris

"What's your name?" she asked me as she turned.

"My name is James." I said with a smile

"My name is Jemma. Are you gonna have a snack too?"

"No, no I think your mom would be out of food if I wanted a snack. I eat a lot. It's how I get so big and strong." I said flexing one of my arms.

"Wow! You're like Superman!" she said as her mom approached with her snack. Apples and peanut butter. That was one of my favorite snacks as a kid. Danielle smiled but it quickly faded when I said,

"Actually Batman." I said before feeling the sting of a slap to the shoulder. Jemma snickered and started eating her food quickly. She was a talkative kid. She talked about her friends in pre-school and the more complex goodness of apples and peanut butter.

"Yeah. See you get. Crispy and smooth. And sweet and salty." She said as she finished her last apple.

"Very true Jemma. You should ask your momma about letting you try apples with caramel. That's always good."

"Oh mommy that sounds good! Can I try it please?" she asked jumping in her chair.

"No Jemma. Unless you want to get a lot of cavities." Danielle answered as she sat next to her daughter. Jemma reminded me of Danielle, her dark blonde hair the same length as hers. She had the same nose and mouth as her mother. But her eyes were these dark blue color like mine. Her personality was like mine too. Very friendly and talkative. Smart for her age as well.

And that's when I realized what was going on. I closed my eyes and I put things together. I opened them and I knew Danielle knew as well.

"Jemma how old are you?"

"4 " she answred.

Me and Danielle had broken up 4 years ago. She had my eyes. And she had my tastes in food. I smiled and felt my heartbeat quicken, I wiped a stray hair from Jemma's face. Danielle stood up and spoke, "well Jemma say goodbye to James cause he has to go home."

I was speechless but I heard her say goodbye to me in her small voice.

"bye James. Maybe you can come over again and we can have apples with caramel."

" of course. Good bye Jemma." I said passing by the refrigerator again. I looked one more time at the picture, at her name.

"What's your middle name Jemma?" I asked the last question to know the truth ready for whatever came.

"Quinn." She said with a smile totally oblivious to what was going on.

My heart broke into tiny pieces. I left out the door Danielle following me.

"James…" She said

"Is she my daughter…?" I said softly

I saw the tears start to form in her eyes. She was silent as she was trying to find the words. I had known the truth. But I wanted her to say it to me.

" Just tell me the truth 'elle. Is she mine?"

And she slowly let out, "yes…Jemma is yours."

"How can you keep this from me Danielle? For 4 years…I could have been there for her. I could have helped you with bills and childcare. I could have been her father." I said infuriated.

"No. No James you couldn't be her father. You were out every night finding your justice, almost getting killed in some instances. Do you think I could have stood watching you getting hurt for the last 4 years? Or put the life of our daughter on the line if any of those gangbangers found out who you were? Do you think I could do that for the rest of my life? I have a good life now. And I will not lie to you and say that I don't still have feelings for you because I do. I still have feelings for you. Because you are the father of my daughter. But don't think that it will happen again. I can't make my life with you if you keep up with your vengeance. It's funny because you look down on your father so much. When you're just like him. Vengeance is your mistress."

Those last four words hit me like a sledgehammer. If my heart wasn't already broken into shards. It was now breaking once again into tiny tiny pieces. I turned to look at her, tears in my eyes. I walked up to her quickly and grabbed her by the hips. I looked into her eyes and I kissed her fiercely. I backed away and before she could say a word.

"Im sorry." Escaped from my lips ever so softly. I turned and walked away. I don't know how to explain the feeling of seeing another piece of you for the first time. It was sadness, happiness, anger, and pride at the same time. I know I wanted to see her again, Jemma. She had my eyes, which I got from my mother. I know she would grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the world. When I got home I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I know I sound like a girl, but my whole life I never wanted to be like my father. And now after today, I found out that I've been exactly like him.

But that was going to change. I wanted to be in my daughter's life. And I was going to. But I had a higher purpose. I was going to find Klayton first and make sure no was going to mess with my family. Tonight I would go hunting again.

Post A/N: character update

Jemma- Calista Hill

I had to do a bunch of research on this one. I didn't know any 4-5 year old actresses. Thank god for Google.


	4. Stress Reliever

The Diary

Chapter 4: Stress Reliever

2am

I changed into a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. The Klondike bar wasn't some sketchy biker bar. It was a high class watering hole for the rich and powerful. Well the rich and powerful on the other side of the law. Kyle let me borrow his Porsche boxter for the night. I told him I had a hot date. But really to be seen as someone in the higher ranks you had to look the part. I arrived in the front and handed the keys to the valet. They searched me thoroughly for any type of weapons. But the thing about me is I don't need any to make a statement. I use my fists and my words. And I had a certain plan for Big Jim.

The bar was playing some smooth jazz. Classy, I thought in my head. I ordered a double shot of whiskey and tried to scope out the room. Nobody seemed to be eyeing me. Or at least I thought. I sat down at the bar taking sips of my whiskey. Two guys started approaching me from behind. I stayed calm and waited.

"Excuse me." One of them said putting a hand on my shoulder. I was ready for a fight, but I didn't want to make the first move.

"Hi" I said turning around in my seat. I didn't smile at them but I didn't frown upon them either. I had a calm exterior and they noticed I wasn't in attack mode.

"Mr. Sweet would like to speak with you. He's the owner of the club" the other said.

"Sure." I answered as they lead me upstairs to a separate room.

There were a couple of girls there with Mr. saint who I assumed was Big Jim. His other two henchmen. Stood at the door.

"What's your name young man." He said his voice deep and raspy. A bit intimidating.

"Arthur Jackson sir" I answered standing at his desk.

"your real name son, not a fake one." He answered back raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sir. If I am to tell you my real name. I would like it to be in private. I promise not to start any trouble." I turned looking at his henchmen. Big Jim nodded his head and his henchmen and the girls left the room.

"Now. Have a seat son. Tell me your name." he said signaling toward the chair in front of his desk. I sat down and answered

"James Arthur Quinn. That is my real name Sir" I said in all certainty.

"Im Jim Sweet. Welcome to my club. I heard you hurt a couple of my guys the other night. He said you had a message for me." He said with a smile

" im looking for Klayton LeBrey sir." I said

"Klayton LeBrey, are you sure you know what you're getting into?" he said leaning closer to me.

"Sir. I believe in justice. He killed my mother. And I will make him pay. But I need your help." I said giving him my proposition

"What makes you think I will help you Mr. Quinn?"

"Because. I did my homework. You're a class man Mr. Sweet. I know you believe in honor even though you work on the other side of the law. But Klayton is making this game lose its touch. When's the last time you or your men killed an innocent bystander?" I asked him

"I've had problems my Klayton. And his methods are…uncivilized. But het gets his job done. How do I know I can trust you?"

"I gave you my real name sir. We both know you and Klayton have ties with the law in this city. You have my word that I will not turn on you. But I need your help to get close to Klayton. Then you can take over his turf. His income, I hear is very high." I said with a smirk

"im listening…" he said with a grin.

Money. It makes the world go round. I tell Big Jim of my plan. He agrees to it.

"Mr. Quinn, I am an honorable man. I started this business to help my family. Yes I have killed men to get here. I have sold drugs. I have stolen. But I have done it with honor. There was a time here in Los Angeles when the gangsters had a code. When people who feared us wanted to be us at the same time. But these young men want to turn this into a Childs game. Killing, raping, and torturing the people in this city who are innocent. Making them fear and hate us and hunt us down. " he exclaimed hitting his fist against his desk. He breathed in deeply and straitened himself out.

"I will help you. But I have to have your word."

"Mr. Sweet. I come from a good, honorable family. You have my word." I nodded as I stood to shake his hand.

"Come into the bar to talk to me. you will have an open chair here whenever. And we will discuss our plans further." He said before I left.

"Of course Mr. sweet. Of course." I said as I left

"Oh. And Mr. Jackson" he said using the fake name I gave him. I had let him know that I didn't want anyone but him knowing my real name. He stood up from his behind his desk. He was tall her than I was. At least 4 inches taller. And at least 30 pounds heavier. Again, very intimidating.

"I will need you to prove you're loyalty. Here is an address, find this man. Bring him back here in an hour. And I will give you the rest of the directions when you get here."

I didn't know what exactly I should do. But I knew if I were going to get to Klayton I would need Big Jim's Alliance.

"Yes sir." I answered as I walked out of the bar. The valet brought me the car and I drove through the city streets heading to my destination. It was a high class side of the city, minutes away from west Hollywood. The paper didn't give much information other than a picture, name and address.

Mr. Harold Abrahams. A businessman that I would later find out owed Mr. Sweet money. Not to mention that Abrahams also had two of Sweet's men killed when he opened his big mouth about a big drug deal going on.

I arrived another high class bar and spied it out for a while before seeing Abrahams exit the bar. He had his briefcase and another arm around a female who probably wasn't his wife. They went into an alley and I exited my car. I made sure not to make much noise. I heard their moans and groans coming from a small cut out section of the alley. the woman was against the brick wall and he was infront of her kissing her and grinding on her. I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him away from her.

The woman was about to scream but I looked at her and spoke "go. Now." She left in a hurry while Abrahams squirmed in my hands to get away.

"Harold Abrahams?" I said my hand now around his neck. I put him against the same brick wall. He was the same height as me, but probably 10 pounds lighter. He was fit, but he wasn't stronger.

"What do you want…take my wallet just leave me alone." He said in a panic.

"I don't want your money. You're coming with me. Mr. Sweet needs to talk to you." I said with an evil smile. I pushed him out of the ally and into the street. I let him know that if he were to run I would catch him. and if he were to scream I would take his tie off and stuff it in his mouth. He was nervous the whole ride back to the Klondike bar. He kept trying to bribe me with money. But I didn't listen.

We got to the Klondike bar and I brought him to the back door. Two men were standing there.

"Mr. Jackson, Big Jim is waiting for you. We'll take Mr. Abrahams from here." They said hauling him to the basement.

"Thank you." I said before heading back upstairs. Again there were two girls there surrounding Mr. Sweet as he sat at his desk. He saw me come in an ordered them to leave. Once I heard the door close behind me. I spoke.

"He's in the basement with your two men." I said nodding my head.

"We aren't finished yet Mr. Quinn. Follow me to the basement." He said as he walked me over to the elevator. It was an awkward moment where we didn't speak a word while on the way down. But once we got there a group of men were crowded around Abrahams who was standing in the middle.

Sweet entered the circle and approached Abrahams. His deep voice resounding off the basement walls.

"Mr. Abrahams, you have been disloyal to me. You have been a traitor to me…."

"Mr. sweet please I can pay you back…I'll give you the money I promise."

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!" he smoothed out his suit and kept on. "Like I said. You have been a traitor. And my men and I do not take traitors lightly. Mr. Jackson…" he said turning towards me.

"Fight him. Till the death. Me and my men are in need of some entertainment" he told me. It didn't come as a shock to me. I knew I would have to do something to gain his trust. But I had never killed someone before. Ever. Roughed them up a bit yes. But I was willing to do whatever to get to Klayton.

Another man went into the middle of the room to announce the rules. Fight club Style. "No shirts no shoes. To the death."

I started taking off my shoes and my shirt. Abrahams following suit. Like I thought he was fit and being small made him fast. But I had the power.

"Till the death men. Go." Sweet said as we started.

I put my hands up to protect my head. And watched as he eyed me. He was smart and methodical. He swung his left fist towards me face which I dodged. Unfortunately I didn't see his right fist as it approached my side. I felt the pain as it coursed through me. But I stood my ground. I looked for my opening. We traded a couple of blows and even took the fight to the ground. But I was not hurt yet, yeah I was dirty and bloody. But I was ready I knew how I was going to end this. He was a good fighter. He kept on even after I threw some of my most powerful blows. The group of Sweet's goons were cheering and roaring after each blow.

He swung another wild right and I ducked throwing a powerful left hook to his side. I saw him crunch into his pain and I saw my other opening which was his left side. I threw another powerful right uppercut to his body, his hands dropping automatically. I attacked his head with powerful right crosses. I felt his jaw dislocating under my fists. He fell to his knees and looked up at me one last time his face bloodied and battered.

I grabbed the top of his head and spun around him so his back was facing me. My left hand grabbed his chin, while my right hand stayed at the top of his head. I put all my force into snapping his neck. and saw him as he fell to the ground lifeless.

I was breathing hard. Standing over his dead body my fists covered in blood. I turned to look at Mr. sweet who started clapping in approval.

"Welcome, Mr. Jackson." He said as he and his men left the basement. I fell to my knees, my body on fire. I couldn't see strait, I was exhausted, my mind was racing. I felt two men grab me and pull me up. They took my keys and got me into Kyle's car. The drive back was quick and I only remember them leaving me at my apartment door. My eyes focused down the hallways and they start to shut slowly. They close and I can hear the silence closing in on me.

I hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching, the ground slightly shaking.

"James…" I hear the footprints coming in faster and I hear her voice again.

"James…" she holds me in her arms and feel her searching through my pockets for the keys to my apartment. I can barely open my eyes and I see flashes of bare skin as she helps me up. I slump to the floor once more and feel the cool tile of the bathroom floor against my skin. The rush of running water is ringing in my ears. I feel her nimble fingers take off my clothes.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen again." I said to Danielle as she started taking my pants off.

"It isn't what you think. Or want…your hurt. And knowing you you'll make a mess of everything. Get in the tub." She said helping me up.

The water was hot. And it soothed my aching muscles. I was able to open my eyes and see Danielle's face. She wasn't pleased with what she saw. Well obviously I was sweaty, dirty, and bloody which is never a good combination. She digs through my medicine cabinet getting some bandages, alcohol, and some sutures. I take a wash cloth dipping it into the water and wiping off the excess blood and dirt from my face. I feel the sting of pain from under my eye and I hiss slightly.

"here let me see James." She says as she removes my hand and puts a cotton ball full of rubbing alcohol over it. I hiss and back away from it.

"stop being a big baby." She said

"let me rinse off. And you can help me afterward…" I whisper and she leaves going into the kitchen. I let the water go down the drain as I rinse off. I stare at the bloody, dirty water as it circles around the drain before it swirled down. My mind goes blank and all I feel is the water, and I think about the man who I just killed. I could still feel the snap of his neck vibrate through my hands and up my arms. i thought I would be able to handle it. But I didn't want to make Danielle suspicious, so I snapped out of my thoughts. A couple minutes later I step out of the shower my body now clean of the dirt and sweat. But my wounds are still red and bloody. I put on a pair of sweats and exit the bathroom to find Danielle making me some coffee.

She pours me a cup and puts it on the table next to me. She walked over and helped me with the wound under my eye and the abrasions on my side. She had to sit on my lap to get the right angle. I kept looking into her green hazel eyes.

"Why are you here so late?" I asked her.

"It's almost 5am James. Im here early." She said raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to apologize about what happened. I should have told you sooner. About Jemma. But I was so scared about what you were doing. And that you wouldn't be able to be a good father." She started to form tears in her eyes.

"I understand Danielle, but I…she is my daughter. She's part of me ya know…" I looked at her the tears on her face starting to fall. I raised my thumb to wipe them away. She smiled and finally finished on the last piece of stitch tape.

"You should be in her life. Maybe not tell her that you are her real father. Not yet at least. But just be with her." she said about to move off of me.

"What about us?" I said catching her wrist.

"What about US." She said sternly pulling away and putting some cotton in the trash.

"It's confusing 'elle. I mean you say you don't want me; you have MY child. Yet last night you were screaming my name." I said as I cornered her in the kitchen.

"It was a mistake James. It was just...rushed emotions..i don't know.i hadn't seen you in so long and all I could remember were all those times of us together and I just wanted to let go. But it will not happen again." She said going under my arms.

As she walked out, she bumped into my chest. I grabbed her close as she looked into my eyes. I leaned down to kiss her softly. She didn't go against it and kissed me back. I backed away.

"I love you…" I said lowering my hands down between her legs. She moaned slightly before pushing away.

"I have to go." She said before going out the door.

"I'll call you later today." I said leading her out into the hallway.

"Get some rest James. I'll see you later today. By the way I left something on your desk." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and turning to walk away.

I went back inside and went to my desk. There was a small 4x6 picture of Jemma playing with one of her toys. It was a recent picture and I smiled holding it in my hands. I laid in bed, the cool sheets cooling down my hot skin. I kept looking at the picture a huge grin on my face. I had to recuperate fast if I was going to see Jemma later today. I wanted to know everything about her.

I needed rest. I clutched Jemma's picture to my chest. The moon was peering through the blinds, lighting only certain areas of the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell sleep rush over me quickly. My last thought was of Jemma and Danielle.


	5. Bad For Business: part1

The Diary

Chapter 5: Bad For Business (part 1)

A/N: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Or any other chapter unless stated by me.

2pm

I feel. Like. Shit.

My body is sore. It feels like I had been sleeping under tons of rubble for years. I sit up in bed slowly. And feel the instant pull of my muscles at my side. It took me a good 10 minutes just to get out of bed. Once I stood up I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. There were many bruises and scratches on my torso. But only the left side of my face was cut. Nothing to serious that I couldn't go out in public.

I jumped into the shower again to relax my muscles with the hot spray of water. It stung slightly at first but I felt my muscles relax under the spray. Once I got out of the shower I dried myself off and put on new pieces of gauze and stitch tape on my wounds. I wasn't sure if I should go over to Danielle's' house just yet. But I needed to take Kyles car back. I also needed to check up on the restaurant because my fathers' business partner was taking over in his absence. I decided to put on some dark washed jeans and a light blue button up shirt.

I walked slowly but surely to the parking garage and saw Kyles car parked right next to my truck. I decided just to hitch his car to my truck that way I wouldn't need a ride back. Although Kyle doesn't live far from me, the restaurant was about an hour away. Once I got to Kyles I explained my current predicament with Danielle.

"DUDE YOU HAVE A KID?" he exclaimed

"Yeah man I know. That's what I thought when I found out. Except I was a little more depressed and angry at first."

"Is she good looking? I mean. Cause Danielle is…well at least when I saw her she was smoking hot. And you well Im don't wanna sound gay but you're a good looking guy. So I imagine your offspring would be good looking. Like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

"She's beautiful Kyle. Danielle gave me this picture" I said showing him the picture

"Wow man. Your gonna have to beat the high school boys away with a stick. What are you gonna do? Like. Are you gonna pay for child support now?" he said

"Dude. I don't even know. It's not like I can't afford it, especially now with the restaurant business in my name. I have to talk to Danielle about it today." I said as I walked out the door. Kyle followed me and walked me to my truck.

"well you better get on that man. I mean she's your daughter. You should spend time with her ya know. Don't be like your dad was with you." He said shaking my hand before getting back into my car.

My heart broke a bit as he said that. But I just nodded and smiled.

"All right well I call you to update you with what happens tonight."

"for sure bro." he said as I started the car.

The restaurant was pretty quiet when I got there. But there were a few couples and families dining in front. My father named it "The Sonoma Kitchen". Most of the food was Italian based dishes. Lots of pastas and even brick oven pizza's. but we had a wide variety of steaks, grilled chicken, and fish. When I entered a hostess greeted me.

"Hi I'm Casey. Welcome to The Sonoma Kitchen. Would you like to sit at the bar?" she said her voice a big high pitched. She was very pretty though. Blonde hair and blue eyes, and for a white girl she had a nice ass. But I smiled at her and tried not to stare anywhere else but her face.

"Actually im here to see Steve. Im James Quinn Jr." I said with a smile.

" Oh. My. God your Mr. Quinn's son? You should have told me. Follow me." She said turning and leading me towards the back. Again I tried not to stare at her ass.

" I should have known who you were. I used to see your pictures when I went into the office. You have your fathers smile ya know. Im really sorry by the way about your dad. He was a great guy. I met him a couple of times when he came in. " she said as she led me to an office in the back.

"Steve should be here in a bit. He was talking to the cooks in the kitchen." She said before leaving. She smiled as she closed the door. She was definitely cute. I might ask for her number on the way out. I remembered her saying that she had seen pictures of me in my fathers office. But I snapped out of my thought process when Steve walked in and I stood up to greet him.

"James!" he said opening his arms for a hug. I hugged him and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Basil. Nice to see you again." I said before sitting back down.

"what happened to your eye?" he asked

"oh it happened when I was moving some boxes down from my truck rack. It fell and cut me" I lied.

"im sorry to hear. Hopefully It get's better." He said with a smile.

He sat behind the desk, which I noticed was very plain. I later noticed that the walls and shelves were as well.

"first off let me say that I am sorry for your loss. Although I know you and you're father weren't very close. He spoke a lot about you though." He started.

"but in the business end. I assume you already met with your fathers lawyers about your inheritance of the restaurants. But your father wanted me to tell you that I will work under you and take care of the ones on the east coast. That way you can stay here in L.A. " he said with a smile. I knew he was an honest man and would never do anything to hurt the business. Many times I had looked to him for guidance instead of my father.

"I understand Mr. Basil. What's it going to be like? Just go to the restaurants make sure everything is okay?" I asked even though I knew already.

"You come in at least 5 days a week. At whatever time you like. But stay at least 4 hours or so. Make sure everything is going smoothly. Make sure your employees are working good enough to your liking. Everything should go very well. Your father was a great business owner." He said

"Im sure he was. So because there are three restaurants here in L.A would I have to visit them all? Or do I have just one general one I have to visit?" I asked.

"What I would do in your position is to visit a different one every week. Just alternate between them. Get to know your workers. It's what your father did. They trusted him dearly. So I assume they will trust you as well. But for now I will show you around and you can start on Monday at this location. " he said before standing up. I followed him around as she showed me the kitchen and all the other places. He said I would have to uphold an image of "boss man" so I would have to wear a tie, a nice shirt and slacks. Although I would plan to take a different approach.

After the tour he took me back to the office and said, "well once you get yourself settled this office and the others are yours to have." He smiled, gave me another hug and left me on my way. I saw Casey talking to one of the waitresses near the front. I heard part of the conversation as I walked closer.

"Oh yeah Mr. Quinn's Son is TOTALLY hot…" Casey said. I walked closer and pretended I didn't hear.

"Hey Casey. Thanks for helping me out today. I appreciate it." I said with a smile and looked at the other waitress. She, like Casey, was also Blonde and Blue eyed, but unfortunately she did not have the same butt. She also was a little too orange for me. I hated girls with fake tans.

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Quinn. This is Jessica, she's one of the waitresses here." She said introducing me.

"Nice to meet you Jessica. You can call me James by the way. Im not old enough to be a Mr. Quinn yet." I said with a small chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Mr.…. James." Jessica said.

"The pleasure is mine. Well I should get going. I'll see you girls on Monday." I said with a smile.

"Definitely!" Casey said as I left. I heard her repeat the same words as the door closed behind me. "Totally Hot."

It was nice to see that other women appreciated my good looks other than Danielle. But currently the only girl on my mind at this moment was Jemma. I made sure to call Danielle before I came but she didn't pick up. I arrived at her house around 4pm and saw her car out front again. I walked up to the front door hearing the ongoing hum of a vacuum cleaner inside. I rang the doorbell but I doubt it was heard because I could hear Danielle singing a song. Her voice was harsh and in rock mode as she sung one of my favorite Ac/Dc songs.

"She was a fast machine…she was the best damn woman that I ever seen…knocking me out with those American thighs…!"

I smiled to myself and knocked on the door. Again no answer. I took my chances and twisted the door handle. It was unlocked thankfully for me. I walked in and saw Danielle in some type of sweat pant shorts and a white tank top. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and im sure she didn't have any make up on. But my eyes couldn't look away. She was still beautiful as ever. She was vacuuming in the living room and I waited for her to finish. Finally she turned off the machine and turned around wiping a piece of hair from her face. She saw me at first and jumped at the sight, but figured it was me after a few more seconds.

"James! How did you get in here?" she said as she took the ear buds out of her ears.

"The door was unlocked and I heard you singing. By the way, aren't I supposed to sing this song? You do knock me out with those American thighs." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at me and walked towards the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to call. I didn't expect you here so early."

"I did call. You didn't answer. And it's like 4:25. That's not early." I answered back leaning against the island counter in her kitchen.

"Well I would have figured you needed extra rest after how beat up you were last night. How's are you feeling?" She said before taking some dishes out of the washer.

" Like shit still. But im okay. Im not totally lazy either. I do have a life other than vengeance mistress ya know." I tried to be funny about what she said. But it still hurt the same as the words escaped my lips.

"Where's Jemma?" I asked noticing that she had not come to great me.

"She's at a friends house having a play date. She should be home in an hour or so." She said looking at me with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh. Well i just wanted to see her. You know talk."

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked taking out two cups.

"Coffee? Or HOT coffee." I said raising an eyebrow.

She partially slammed the can of ground coffee beans on the table.

"James. You have to stop doing that. It happened once. And it will NOT happen again. Why can't you get it through that skull of yours?" she said seriously looking at me.

Honestly, her anger only made me hornier.

"Come one 'Elle. We both know that your eyes get a little bit darker when you want to get down and dirty. And right now they are pretty dark." I said as I walked around to her side. I was standing in front of her now she was only about one foot in front.

She had a look of surprised on her face as she looked away.

"My eyes are NOT darker." She said as she turned. "It's just the lighting"

"AH HA! So you don't deny that they get darker when you're horny." I said pointing at her.

"They do not!" she said angrily getting closer. "At least I don't have to have and hour of foreplay just to get it up!"

"Oh baby you just say the word and I can get it up right now!" I yelled back at her.

"Don't even start James, remember the first time we did it you only last 10 minutes. I didn't even cum at all!"

"Well I was inexperienced! Miss I've done it so many times im a pro at it now." I felt bad for saying it and I know she hated me saying it because she slapped me right across the face. My head turned automatically and I felt the sting for a few seconds before I smirked and turned to look at her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me as I kissed her soft lips. She kissed me back fiercely and I felt her hands roam around me. i pushed her against the island counter in the kitchen and felt one of her legs go around my waist. I felt her pelvis grind against mine and I groaned at the sensation. I ran my hands up her tank top caressing her skin and kissing her neck and collarbone. She moaned loudly and I felt her hands at my belt buckle.

I was about to pull down her pants. When I heard a knock on the door.

I had never reacted so quickly in my life. I backed away and turned away from Danielle. I had a semi- hard on and it was definitely showing so I readjusted myself and tried to think of dying puppies or suffocating cats. Danielle I knew was fixing her top and trying to breath normally. I heard her footsteps as they faded away from me. I heard the opening of the front door and Danielle say,

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing here so early?" she said to Jemma I assumed. I turned around with a smile hoping that the island counter was just high enough to hide my crotch.

"She said she wanted to come home to eat." I heard another voice say. Danielle and the mystery person exchanged a few words before she and Jemma walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Jemma" I said with a smile.

"Did you bring apples and caramel?" Jemma asked as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't. They ran out at the store. Maybe next time."

"oh okay. Hi James." She said before looking up at her mom.

"Mommy, can I get a princess house? Because my friend Mary has one at her house." She said as she sat on the kitchen counter. Danielle kept staring at me as she got some ingredients out for dinner.

"Maybe if your good girl Jemma. You should ask Santa to bring you it for Christmas." She said. I felt bad for how carried away we got, so I caught her hands from taking some meat out of the fridge.

"I invite you ladies to dinner. That way you don't have to cook." I said to her with a smile.

"No James it's okay I can cook."

"Really, take it as my apology for today. For not calling." I said with a smile.

"I don't know I would have to get ready. What do you think Jemma? Do you want to go out to eat with James?" she said looking towards OUR daughter.

"Can I get apples with caramel?" she said with a smile

"You can get whatever you want Jemma." I smiled back

30 minutes later, I was sitting in the living room waiting for Danielle to get ready. Jemma and I were playing tea party with her dolls. I never understood why girls needed so long to get ready.

"James. You have to serve the tea now" Jemma said to me

"Why of course princess Jemma. How could I be so clumsy." I said in a fake British accent. I was her butler James. I smiled at her innocence and bossy attitude. Just like her mom. I laughed to myself as I poured fake tea into her cup.

"What about Mr. bunny and lamby?" she said pointing to her stuffed animal attendees. "Why of course, here you go Mr. bunny, enjoy. And Mrs. Lamby you look wonderful today."

Jemma started laughing at me and I smiled chuckling with her. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I looked up towards Danielle

The wait was worth it. She wore a dark blue dress that cut off just at the knee and black heels that made her legs look amazing. Her hair was let down but she had like a twist on her left side. Old Hollywood style.

"You look beautiful." I let out with a smile

She laughed and spoke, "WHAT are you wearing?" she kept laughing. My French maid apron was still on me along with a white bonnet that Jemma insisted on me wearing. I quickly took them off and blushed. Jemma got up and pushed her chair in.

"Ready?" she asked both of us. I smiled and inside my head I said _that's my girl. Ready for anything. _"Mommy can I bring my homework?"

"Yeah of course." Danielle said watching Jemma get her princess backpack.

I offered to take my truck, but Danielle didn't want to take the booster seat out of her car. So I sat shotgun in her SUV, such a mom car. I kept staring at her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I wanted to tell her how I felt. And if this was going to work I had to say it tonight.

**POST A/N:** character update

Casey- Justine Ezarik (yeah I know not an actress. But she came to mind)

Mr. Steve Basil- William H. Macy


	6. Bad For Business: part2

The Diary

Chapter 6: Bad For Business (part 2)

5:27pm

The ride to the restaurant was quiet between me and Danielle. Most of the talk was coming from the back seat where Jemma sat. She was talkative, which she got from her mother because I definitely am the quiet one. She had such an imagination which she got from me. with every word that she said I compared it to myself. The things she said reminded me of how I was when I was kid. She was very passionate about everything and she wanted things to be her way. She is going to be a feisty teenager I can tell you that much.

Jemma asked about my eye and I could feel Danielle stare at me intensely waiting for my answer. I just said that I had hit it with the refrigerator door. She believed me. Children are simple creatures.

Danielle only looked at me once the whole drive there. But I had my eyes glued to her. It was like she had put me in a trance. I snapped out of it once we found a parking space behind the restaurant.

"okay we're here." Danielle said looking into her rear view mirror at Jemma who had already begun to take her seat belt off. I got out and helped Jemma out, she held onto my hand all the way into the restaurant.

If I wasn't such a man I would have cried.

I cried on the inside though.

Casey was still there seating people at their tables. It was busy there were at least three families in front of us. I walked up to the podium and greeted her.

"Good to see you again Casey." I said with a smile. In a way, I felt bad for using my good looks and the fact that im her boss to have my way. But I am human, and everyone does this at some point in their lives.

"Hey Mr. Quinn…er I mean James. You couldn't stay away from this place could you?" Casey said.

I chuckled lightly and spoke "No I uh…I just have some friends of mine that I wanted to take out. Is there way you can get us a table?" I said looking over at Jemma and Danielle. Casey saw them and smiled, "of course! Didn't Mr. Basil tell you about the employee seating?"

I browsed through my memories for a while before not remembering that he said that.

"no I guess I forgot."

"Oh it's beautiful, it's outside is that okay?" She said as she led us towards the back porch of the restaurant.

"Yeah that's fine, thanks Casey." I said. I couldn't help it again. I looked down at her ass, but I felt Danielle's eyes on me so I coolly looked away. The back porch was decorated nicely. There were white lights decorating the wooden frame, which had a view of the ocean. There were other people sitting back there but they kept quiet as Casey seated us.

"Thanks Casey, I appreciate it." I said with a smile taking the menu.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Quinn." She said as she walked away. Im would be damned if she didn't put some extra sway on her hips. I looked back at Jemma who had already started coloring on her kid's menu. I looked over at Danielle who was looking over the choices. I was hungry, I didn't have a real meal since I had left to move here to L.A. I've been on a strict diet of pizza and beer.

I find that this might be the culprit of my fatness.

I end up ordering the Chicken Marsala. Danielle went with the Salmon on Risotto. And Jemma being my daughter of course ordered the Mac and cheese with chicken strips.

I will admit. I still eat that exact combo from time to time.

"Thank you, James for taking us out tonight." Danielle said with a small smile.

"It's no problem. Like I said I wanted apologized for not calling. And other things." I said as I looked over at Jemma. Jemma was keeping entertained with her pre-school homework, which I didn't even know they gave homework in pre-school. But I asked about it anyways.

"What are you drawing Jemma?" I said looking at her paper.

"My teacher Mrs. Ryan wanted us to draw our family." She said as she started drawing herself on the paper. I kept watching her as she finished drawing herself and her mother. I felt a small pain in my chest. And it may have been the bruises and scratches from last night. But I felt bad that she didn't draw a father figure in her drawing.

She continued drawing grass and a sun with a smiley face on it. As well as blue clouds. I even helped her draw a tree. Danielle just smiled at me as I helped Jemma with her work. I think deep down inside she thought I would have been a good father. I had always been good with kids. And she also knew how much she loved me, even when we had our fights.

We talked about having kids when we were a couple. Even if we were young, we both had old souls. Personally, I wanted to have kids young. I didn't want to be 40 and have a 5 year old I couldn't play with still. Or a 50 year old with a teenager that I had nothing to relate to when I was a kid. I didn't believe that I never kept in touch with Danielle. I wish I had, but when she left it had been so sudden that I was angry at her.

And I guess that at this very moment I found out why. I never got angry when I broke up with a girl. Or vice versa. Like I said before, when Alyssa broke up with me, I moved on simply. But after Danielle, as angry as I was, I felt like I had to prove something. So for 2 years I hooked up with every girl I could. They weren't even relationships, I had sex with about 6 different women in two years. All protected of course. But it never gave me a _whole _feeling. I always felt like there was something missing.

I got lost in my own thoughts but was pulled back to reality by Danielle's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"Nothing." I answered back looking at her.

"You still do that. Get lost in your thoughts. I remember back in the day. You would just sit there. Without saying a word. But I knew you were thinking about something." She said.

"How'd you meet my mommy?" Jemma said putting away her drawing in her backpack.

"At a bar." I answered automatically. Danielle shot me a look as she kicked my leg under the table.

"What's a bar? Like the monkey bars at school?" she questioned. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Yes. Like the monkey bars. But we were already older. And I had drunk wayyy too much apple juice that day. But I saw this girl, which happened to be your mom. And I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. " I said looking over at Danielle seeing her cheeks blush slightly.

"So I went over to her. And I asked her if she wanted to go…color with me. and she said yes. We had BUNCHES of fun….coloring." I said with a smile. Jemma was entertained by my story and I was happy telling it before she asked me.

"Did you ever meet my daddy?" she asked bluntly.

My heart broke. And I looked over at Danielle who had a shocked look on her face. But thankfully, a waiter came with our food right now time. The waiter was tall around my height but had blonde hair and dark eyes. His nametag read _Jake. _

"Hey I heard the new boss was sitting here. Nice to meet you im Jake." He said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure." I said with a smile shaking his hand. He quickly put our plates down and told us to enjoy our meal. I excused myself quickly and walked up to him inside.

"Hey Jake. Can I ask you for a favor?" I said setting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure Mr. Quinn, What's up?"

"well the little girl at the table with me, I kind of promised her some apples and caramel sauce. But I know we don't serve that…." I started

"Oh we do actually. Your dad added some things to the dessert menu before he passed. Im sorry about him by the way. he was a great man. But I'll make sure to get that order in. do you just want one?"

"Three actually, to go please. And thanks for what you said about my father." I said with a small smile.

"No Problem boss. I'll tell the chef to get those orders done." He said turning and going into the kitchen.

I walked back to the porch and saw Danielle and Jemma talking about something. She looked up at me and smiled as a I sat down. My meal was everything I expected it to be. Delicious and perfect. One thing I did know about my dad was that he always chose the right chefs. He was a good cook himself and had come up with all the dishes on the menu. Along with my mom of course.

"Is everything okay?" Danielle asked.

"yeah everything is good. How's your salmon? Is it good?" I asked her as I cut another piece of chicken.

"It's great. Perfect really, usually most restaurants over cook the salmon…but this is perfect." She said with a smile. I liked how the lights hit her eyes at this time of night. I could still see hints of brown flecks in her green eyes.

"What about your Mac and cheese Jemma? Is it good?"

"Yup. It's good." She said as she took another bite.

"Well I got a surprise for you Jemma." I said leaning closer to her.

"Is it a toy?" she said excitedly.

"Jemma." Danielle said sternly.

"Better than a toy. I talked to the cook and I asked him to make you some apples with caramel. But you have to promise me something. " I said as I saw her smile widen.

"you got me apples with caramel? Can I have them please? I promise anything." She said almost jumping in her chair.

"we have to wait till you get home. You can have them then okay? And you have to finish all your dinner first. And brush your teeth REALLY good afterward because im sure your momma will be mad at me if you didn't." I said giving her a little nudge.

Danielle sat there giving me a mean look. She had gone into mom mode but gave her a nudge under the table. "Lighten up" I said to her. she loosened up and decided to keep eating her food.

The rest of the night was filled with Jemma saying if we were ready to leave yet. I kept telling her that I needed to wait a little bit for my food to go down. And Danielle was telling me about her school and how they didn't have the resources to teach all the kids music at the same time. We ended up getting back to Danielle's house later and letting Jemma eat her Apples and Caramel.

"what do you say Jemma?" Danielle said looking at our daughter.

"Thank you James. It was delicious." She said as she finished her last bite. I smiled at her and looked over at Danielle who was making some coffee.

"Mommy im done now. Can I go play?" Jemma said as she got out of her chair.

"Lets go brush your teeth first sweetie. Remember bed time is in an hour." Danielle said walking towards her, the sound of her heels hitting against the wood floors.

"James you can get some coffee when it's ready. Just give me a sec." she said as she led Jemma upstairs. I waited patiently before hearing the soft footsteps of tiny feet on the stairs. Jemma came down in her little mermaid pajamas. I smiled at her as she approached me with a book.

"My mom said I had to go to bed early. But I wanted you to read me a story. It's my favorite." She said passing me Dr. Seuss's _Green Eggs and Ham._ Danielle came downstairs now barefoot but still in her dress and her hair down. She smiled as passed by her and walked over to the couch with Jemma.

"Green Eggs and Ham, this was one of my favorite books." I said to Jemma as she sat next to me on the couch. Danielle walked over sitting next to Jemma. I opened the book and started reading.

"That Sam-I-Am, That Sam-I-Am, I do not like that Sam-I-Am" I said in a low grumbly voice. Jemma smiled at me and I continued. "Do you like Green eggs and ham?" I quickly said in a higher pitched voice and an English accent. Danielle smiled and chuckled slightly shaking her head at me.

I continued reading to her, until I felt her body relax into my chest and her breathing begin to slow. She fell asleep as I finished with the last lines. I closed the book and put it down softly on the table next to me. I looked over at Danielle who had her head on her hand looking at me still in amazement.

"that was amazing." She said in a whisper and a smile. "I liked the voice changes. You were consistent. I could never do that."

"yeah. It's cause your not as awesome as I am." I said with a small laugh. "do you want me to take her up?" I said nodding towards Jemma.

"yeah. I'll take you." She said getting up slowly. I wrapped my arms around Jemma as I picked her up in my arms. her head automatically nuzzled into my shoulder. I walked up stairs slowly trying not to make any noise. Her room screamed 4 year old girl. The walls were a soft pink and was princess themed. I smiled and tucked her in before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Danielle did the same and walked out with me.

"You want some apples and caramel? Or are you too scared about the cavities?" I whispered as we walked downstairs again. she chuckled and walked over to her order of apples and caramel.

"I craved these like crazy when I was pregnant with her. " she said as she took a bite.

"I guess I rubbed off on you. I was the one who introduced you to it." I said as I took a bite of mine. I took a sip of my coffee which was still warm by the time I got back to it.

"I told her about you. Before. I still don't think she's old enough to understand yet. What a father really is."

" She asked me tonight. If I knew her father. What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her that you were a great man. And that you loved her very much. But that you had to slay the dragons first. Like in her books." She said looking down, I noticed her eyes starting to tear up.

"I didn't even know if you were still alive. I moved out here to raise Jemma just incase the guys you were going after ever found out about us. And now you're here and that night when we…." She looked at me tears now down her face. "It was everything I wanted, but I know you can never be fully mine until you do what you set out to do. And get your revenge."

"Danielle, I want to be in your and Jemma's life again. And not just because I know she is my daughter now. Years after we broke up I kept thinking about you. No matter who I dated, I was never the same. It was like a part was missing…" I started. I wanted to get everything out. And tell her that I loved her and I wanted to hold her and have her know that it was true.

"Because what we have…it's not just lust. It's not being "In love". It is Love. It's what's left over after everything about being in love has burned away. And my heart has always belonged to you. No matter how far we were. I fight because I never want anyone to hurt you. And now I will keep fighting to make sure no one ever hurts you OR Jemma." I said as I got closer to her. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Just tell me that we can be in love again." she said into my chest.

"We have always been in love." I said as I kissed her lips softly.

"I have to go it's getting late." I said as I pulled away.

"You can stay here. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway. " she offered. I thought about it. And I was tired and I definitely didn't want to drive back. I wanted to be here with her. I nodded as she led me upstairs. I followed her and she opened the door to what I guess was a guest room. It was nicely decorated and had it's own bathroom which was good. Her room was right next to mine while Jemma's was down the hall passed another bedroom and a bathroom.

"There's extra blankets in closet if it get's too cold. Just let me know if you need anything." She said as she turned around. I thanked her and continued to take off my shoes and pants. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I stood there in my undershirt and boxer-briefs looking deep into my own eyes. I clenched my fists as I tried to wipe the memory of Abrahams dead body falling from my hands. I couldn't get the image out of my mind. And I felt my heartbeat quicken but I tried to keep my composure. I used the bathroom and turned off the lights going into bed. I laid there for a while just watching the shadows on the ceiling. I thought about Danielle and again my heart raced. Two hours into the night and I couldn't sleep. This was the problem with hunting. It ruined my sleeping habits. I turned my head towards the closed door when I heard the soft footsteps coming towards it.

I heard the click of the door handle as it retracted. I don't turn my head and keep looking up at the ceiling.

"James…are you asleep?" she asked

"Yes." I answered with a small laugh. I turn my head and see Danielle standing in the doorframe in tank top and boy short underwear, making her legs look incredible.

She walks closer and I scoot over so she can get under the covers with me. she lays down next to me and she cuddles into my side. I feel the bruises sting but I hold back and keep my grunt of pain to myself.

"Promise me something." She said into my chest.

"Anything." I answered.

"Don't get killed." She said sternly looking up at me.

"I promise." I said crunching down to kiss her. I didn't know what the future held for me. But what I did know. Is that I felt okay. Next to her as she clung to me. I closed my eyes finally feeling the waves of sleep wash over me. For the first time in a while, I felt complete again. And I wasn't about to throw it away.

**POST A/N:**

Character update.

Jake- Ryan Kwanten


	7. Sex and Pancakes

The Diary

**Warning: This chapter contains VERY mature rated elements. So please do not read if you don't like it or are uncomfortable. I'll put little asterisks and bold for you to stop reading. Cause im nice like that.**

Chapter 7: Sex and Pancakes

6am Saturday

The sun had started to creep in through the shutters in Danielle's guest room. I was wrapped around Danielle with her back to my chest. My arm rested along her side with my hand dangerously close to the sweet area between her legs. While my other arm was used as her neck pillow. I groaned as I moved slightly, but I felt something deep down. And I knew what it was. I had a morning surprise that decided to rise up in my boxer-briefs. It figured. Last night just having her warm skin against me, set me on fire. I slowly moved my arm from under her, but I felt her start to move.

Im not one to take advantage of others. But I thought I would take advantage of this situation.

I felt her move against me. And it took every thing I had not to groan at her ass grinding against my groin. I heard her breath in deeply and stir awake. She places her hand on top of mine that had settled between her legs. She turns over towards me and I can feel the roundness of her ass. Again it's taking everything in me not to at grab a handful of her. I feel her get closer yet stop suddenly when she feels me against her thigh.

"James…" she whispers.

I don't move I keep my eyes closed and keep my breathing normal. I can feel her gaze on me and I feel her hand run up my arm slowly. I can feel the hairs on my arm stand as though she had an electric touch. She proves me right when I feel her hand on the front of my boxer-briefs. I breath in deeply and open my eyes slowly, meeting her green hazel eyes with my own deep blues.

"Morning…" I said groggily.

"You have a surprise for me?" she said as her hand pushed against my hard-on.

I groaned and I saw as she bit her lip. But if I was going to take advantage of this, I had to pull out few tricks. Reverse psychology works my friends. Trust me. I pull away slightly and turn my head into the pillow. I groan into the pillow saying

"im sorry…just give me a few minutes." I say.

"im sure it'll take you more than a few minutes." She said using her other hand to turn my head towards hers. She inches closer and kisses me. I kiss back and push myself into her hand. I retract to look at her.

"I didn't know you were so horny in the morning." I said as I grabbed her ass. Another good thing about her. I think I found myself an _ass _man. I liked when women had curvy figures. There was something beautiful about them. She moaned slightly as I pulled her closer. She separated for air and answered

"well I have a lot of pent up sexual tension. I haven't done it with anyone since Jemma was born." she confessed.

I suddenly felt bad. I had hooked up multiple times after she and I broke up. But at the same time, im glad that she wasn't with any other man after me.

"Guess I was too good huh." I said confidently giving her a smug smirk. I dipped my fingers into the hem of her underwear pulling them down slightly.

"Eh. I mean you weren't THAT good. " she said with a smile as she continued, "you might have to prove it again." She said as she bit her lip, narrowing her eyes.

"oh I can prove it." I said raising an eyebrow and kissing her again.

*********it's about to get hot and heavy. So skip this. *******

I moved my kisses down to her neck as I rolled over on top of her. I felt her leg go in between mine as she started to rub her thigh against me, making me groan in the process.

My free hand slipped under her boy shorts and rubbed against her already wet folds. "you're so wet 'elle." I whispered against her ear. She moaned as she felt my fingers against her. I felt her hands on the back of my head pushing my kisses even deeper into her neck. "always…around you…" she groaned. I slid one finger in at first moving slowly and then added a second one. I pumped harder and she arched into my fingers moaning my name.

"James…just…" she said as her hips bucked as I ran my thumb over her clit. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip. I felt her hands go under the elastic of my boxer-briefs and she slid them down. I rose up my face from her neck and looked into her eyes. I got out of bed and slid them down only to take my place again between her legs. I tease her entrance with the tip of my cock feeling her wetness around me. she groans and bites her lip, rocking her hips upward against mine.

"someone's eager…but not yet baby…I want to make you beg." I grunt out as I trail kisses down from her collar bone to her inner thighs. "James…please…" she pleads before blowing lightly on her clit. She jolts up wards and I place my lips over her bundle of nerves. She moans my name over and over before I re stick my two fingers in her heat and increase my speed. She ground her pelvis into my lips even harder as I wrapped my arms around her legs, gripping her thighs and pulling her closer. I feel her nails rake over the top of my head as she pushes me down into, her wanting more contact.

I know she's close because she's not making any coherent sentences, only high pitched noises that are turning me on ever so slightly. I remove my mouth from her and kiss back up her body, my fingers still pumping into her harder. Her eyes look right at me and I smile leaning down and whispering into her ear. "cum for me baby…" I say as my thumb grazes her bundle of nerves lightly, she digs her nails into my shoulders as she orgasms against my hand. I feel her contract around her fingers and keep pumping slowly before pulling them out. She's still in the high of her orgasm as I insert myself into her without warning.

She shoots up and arches her back and I place my hand on the small of her back holding her up and I keep pumping deep hard thrusts into her.

"Fuck…baby." She groans against my ear. I pump even harder into her and grunt as I do so. I know she's close again; I do a little victory dance in my head and place her back down on the bed. I snake my hand down again and rub light circles against her clit before giving another good thrust into her bring my hand up. I see her eyes shut tightly and feel her hands grip my biceps and dig her nails into my triceps.

I could feel myself getting close but I wasn't there yet and Danielle knew that as I slipped out of her. I waited before she came back down again and she bit her lip as she looked at me. I gave her a smug grin and sat up between her legs and placed my hands on her hips before asking, "turn over."

She narrowed her eyes as she sat up and turned over on her hands and knees. She turned back to look at me and moved her hips slightly. I raised and eyebrow and tilted my head looking at her perfect ass. I grip her hips and guide myself back into her again. She's still wet and it's perfect for me. I keep pumping, feeling her ass grind into me. She's moaning again and she's okay for a few more minutes before she speaks.

"Baby…my arms are gonna give out." She says huskily. I nod and place my hand on her abdomen. I pull her back to my chest as I keep pumping and now at least she is in a less strenuous position than before. I kiss her shoulder blades and give her a soft bite on one of her pulse points and her breath hitches. My legs are starting to strain so I pull out of her and turn her around so she is now facing me, her legs wrapped around my waist. She moved up and down arching her back as she got closer to her edge. I know she can feel that im close because she grinds her hips on every move down onto me. I clench my jaw and let out a guttural growl. She reaches down between us to touch herself, and god help me if this isn't the hottest thing ever. She cums once more but bites my shoulder to suppress her screams.

"Fffffuck…" I grunt as I feel her insides clench a third time around me and I release myself into her. I kept pumping slowly before I laid her back down and collapsed next to her breathing heavily. We're both sweaty and pieces of her hair are sticking to her face, while I have beads of sweat running down my face.

*******Okay you can read now*********

"I think you drew blood…" I said looking at her and then at my shoulder

She didn't answer until a minute later as she turned to me.

"Pansy…" she said as she slapped my chest.

"You moaned my PANSY name. So don't act like you don't love me." I said with a small chuckle. She turned and placed her head on her hand looking at me sexily.

"Did I prove it to you?" I said with a smug grin. She scoffed and leaned into kiss my forehead. " well, you did make me cum 3 times in one session. So I think you're good." She said with a laugh. We stayed quiet for a bit laying in bed together, our breathing finally slowing down.

"I love you." She said, breaking the silence.

I've heard her say this to me before. But for some reason this was special. I smiled and turned to look at her.

"I love you too." I answered kissing her on the forehead. There was another moment of silence before I spoke up.

"Now make me some pancakes." I said jokingly. I felt her hit me in the side. Which was still a bit bruised from the fight. I had a flashback to the night and I felt his punches against my skin again. And I felt his neck snap and his body fall to the floor.

"James?" she said as I snapped back to reality looking into her eyes.

"you did it again…" she remarked.

"sorry…" I answered laying back down. I turned away from her and looked out towards the window. I felt her arms around me as she kissed my shoulders.

"you can tell me…about what's on your mind. I can help you…" she said.

I turned to look at her and I smiled as I pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "I'm afraid if I tell you…. you'll run away." Her hand slipped over my fingers intertwining with my own. "I know why you do what you do…but when you're ready to tell me. I won't run away…" she said leaning in closer. She pressed her lips against mine in a kiss and moved to whisper into my ear.

"…You can tie me down if you'd like, " she said sexily. I seriously almost had an instant hard-on when she did. But I was more hungry than horny.

Damn you stomach.

"What about those pancakes? Maybe some bacon?" I said kissing her again.

"I'll make you some pancakes once we get some more rest. It's barely almost 7am." She said snuggling up next to me. I place my arms around her and tried to close my eyes but I had no such luck. I waited till she was asleep to slip out of her embrace and get dressed. I figured I had a couple of hours before she would wake up so I left to get some clean clothes from my apartment.

When I got there, there was a letter left on my door. The envelope read "Mr. Jackson" which automatically told me that it was from Big Jim Sweet. I didn't read it. I left it on the table on the way in and walked over to my closet. I took a simple dark green polo shirt and dark brown cargo shorts. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and shaved my scruff before getting dressed. On the way back to Danielle's I bought her some flowers and Jemma a new toy to play with. By the time I got back around 9am, Danielle was still in bed. I crept over to her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead.

"Hey…" I whispered, running my thumb back and forth across her cheek. She opened her eyes with a smile. Her green eyes were bright and inviting as she raised her hand towards my face. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Did you go home and change?" she asked starting to sit up.

"Yeah. I showered too." I said with a smirk. "So what about those pancakes?"

"Is that all you want me for?" she said finally getting up out of bed. She slipped on her underwear and stood in front of me. Flush against my body.

"Sex and pancakes?" she continued as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Umm…pretty much just the sex...also bacon." I answered before feeling the sharp smack against my chest. I chuckled lightly and pulled even deeper into me. She groaned at the contact but pushed away from me.

"Well I can say the same about you. The sex IS pretty amazing." She answered back looking into my eyes. "But other than that...useless." she said with a small grin.

I laughed slightly and spoke. "Baby, when the sex is THAT good. You don't need anything else." I said before grinding my hips into hers, my hand slid down to cup her ass. She moaned and closed her eyes for a second before giving me a kiss.

She backed away walking towards her own bedroom. I followed walking into the threshold. She had white linen covers on her bed and her room was simple. There were many picture frames which held photos of her and Jemma. Deep down in my heart I wished that there had been one of myself. But this was all wishful thinking.

She opened her dresser drawer taking out a pair of dark blue jeans. They were the kind that had pre-cut tears and cuts in them.

"How much did you pay for those?" I asked as I sat on her bed.

"Like 60 bucks. Why?" she asked opening another drawer taking out a bra and underwear.

"I could have bought you 30 dollar ones and cut holes in them for you…" I answered sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me and threw her clothes at me playfully. She walked over to the door and closed it before coming over to me. She gave me a sexy look before taking her tank top off slowly. She didn't have a bra on and I stared at all her glory. Which honestly wasn't much. But her well-shaped ass and amazing good looks made up for it. She put on her bra before slowly slipping down her underwear. It took every inch of me to not jump her, bend her over her dresser and plow into her from behind. But I held my composure as she slipped her new pair on.

I picked my jaw up off the floor and wiped the imaginary drool from my lips. She gave me a small smirk while she pulled up her jeans. She grabbed a white v-neck and slipped it on before heading over to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. I watched as she bent over the sink slightly, my eyes couldn't help but roam over her entire body. I licked my lips before I got up and positioned myself behind her, my hands on her hips.

She looked up at me through the mirror and smiled spitting out the excess toothpaste from her mouth.

"You're such a horn dog." She said as she put her toothbrush back in her mouth.

"Um…excuse me, but did you not just undress yourself in front of me? Do you do that to everyone?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act like you didn't like it. I can definitely feel that you did." She said grinding her backside into my crotch.

She wasn't wrong. I had a semi from her mini strip tease. And the feeling of her behind grinding against me didn't make it any better. I gripped her hips tightly and stopped her movement before trying to get rid of the bulge in my shorts. I breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh as I felt myself start to calm down. I leaned down to kiss her on the back of the head and turned on my heels to leave downstairs.

Minutes later I saw Danielle come downstairs with Jemma in her arms. She was still sleepy and she rubbed her eyes as she saw me.

"Good Morning James…." She said with a yawn.

"Morning Jemma, did you sleep okay?" I asked rubbing her hair down. She was beautiful and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I never really thought of having kids at a young age. But when I did, I always thought about what it would be like to play with them and raise them as my kids.

"Yeah…I dreamt about being a mermaid like Ariel." She said as Danielle sat her on the counter. I had already made some coffee while Danielle got Jemma out of bed, so Danielle poured herself a cup. I smiled and chuckled lightly at her statement before I asked. "That's cool Jemma. Do you know how to swim?"

"No…my mommy said she would teach me. But she hasn't done it yet." She said pouting.

"Mommy has a job sweetie. I promise during the summer I will teach you" Danielle answered getting the pancake mix out from the cupboard.

"I can teach you Jemma, if you want. And if your mommy says it's okay." I answered looking over at Danielle who was facing away from me. she stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at me.

"MOMMY PLEASE! PLEEEEASE? Can James teach me how to swim?" she pleaded putting her hands together.

Danielle looked at me and smiled. I think she knew I was at least trying to spend more time with her. "Maybe on the weekends Jemma." she answered

Jemma cheered and gave me a big hug, squeezing me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled before retreating to help Danielle with the cooking. She saw the flowers on the kitchen table and smiled.

"Are these for me James?"

"Yeah. Thought they looked pretty." I smiled

"Jemma I got this for you." I said as I passed her an big bubble wand kit. "you can make bubbles as big as you with this."

Jemma had a huge grin on her face and was ecstatic to make bubbles after breakfast.

The morning went by fast. I helped Danielle with the pancakes and Jemma was playing with her dolls in the living room. It felt natural for me, it felt like we were a regular normal family. But I was soon faced with reality when Jemma called me James and not Daddy. I still smiled at her and played _tea party _with her like she asked me too. And Danielle laughed at me being in a French maid-esque outfit. But I was just happy being able to be with my daughter.

Morning soon turned into afternoon, and I knew I had to read Big Jims note that he had left at my door. I quickly kissed Jemma on the forehead before going over to Danielle who was cleaning dishes.

" 'elle, I have to go." I said giving her a serious look. She knew what I had to do and she nodded. "call me when you get back home…" she said putting one of the dishes down and drying her hand with a towel. "so I know your okay, " she finished

I smiled and took her head in my hands and lowered my lips to hers. The kiss was soft and innocent; I smiled against her lips and backed away.

"I'll come back to you…" I whispered before kissing her forehead and walking away.

The drive back was fast and I opened the door to my familiar apartment. I sat down at the couch and read the letter. It was direct and to the point, handwritten, and in cursive.

_Mr. Jackson,_

_Meet my men and me tonight in the basement of the bar. _

_-Sweet_

I had to get ready. I had some spare time to get my thoughts together. I sat down on my couch looking up at my ceiling. I had to get closer to Klayton, and hopefully tonight I would be able to see him. I knew that I would have to keep my emotions in check, because I don't know what I would do if I got my hands on him.

Actually, I do, but let's not get into that just yet.

The hours passed by as I stayed in the same position just lost in my thoughts. I looked over at the clock finally and saw it was 10 o' clock PM. I changed into some tan slacks and a dark green dress shirt. I hopped into my truck and drove off into the night, into the darkness of saints and sinners.


End file.
